The Fraser Experience
by Ximeria
Summary: Never let a good thing slip away... FraserRayK


The first time he woke up, it wasn't really 'up-and-at-'em' awake, just a lift of sleepy eyes and a subconscious acknowledgement of heat along the back of his body.

Full length.

Nice dream, sweet dream, bittersweet and hot, like the ones of nights before this one. Always variations of the same theme.

Back, Fraser was back from the cold North, back where Ray knew he couldn't stay. Fraser might tolerate Chicago, but the city would eat him up from the inside.

Eventually there'd be nothing but an empty shell left. A Fraser-shaped shell without all the quirks and weirdness Ray loved.

Ray's dream wove itself around memories. He had thought there was nothing more impressive than seeing his, at times, exasperating partner in action. Until he'd seen the man in his true element, had lived with him there for the duration of their quest.

Wow. Just... wow.

Sleep tugged him back under and the last fleeting thought to slide through Ray's mind was that this dream seemed so much more real than ever before. Maybe it was showing him what he could have had if he'd had the balls to tell Fraser how he felt before he'd left the Mountie behind and returned to Chicago?

---

Next time he awoke, dawn was near and the early light shone through his window. Ray rolled over onto his back, sighing as he could have sworn he could feel the sweet caress of residual heat in the sheets. As if there had been another body in his bed only moments earlier.

Ray's sleep-addled brain tried to keep up with the sight that met him when he finally opened his eyes and looked toward the bedroom door. Without his glasses and with his eyes still blurry from sleep, his vision was slightly fuzzy, but Ray figured he was dreaming anyway.

Why couldn't he have 20/20 vision in his dreams? Damn it. He wanted to see every detail of Fraser leaning against the open door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a soft smile. At least Ray figured he was smiling, hard to tell from this distance.

He was dreaming, Ray was sure of it, as he held out a hand, not sure what for. Still, the apparition smiled wider and moved toward the bed.

'Please don't wake me up,' Ray thought as he watched Fraser get on his hands and knees on the bed, slowly advancing on him, crawling up the length of Ray's body.

Whoa!

Shock of warm body, heavy on top of his, slick tongue in his mouth with a hint of toothpaste mixed with a vaguely familiar taste.

"Mmmm?" Ray hummed around the tongue in his mouth.

"Hmm?" Fraser pulled back and gave him a loopy smile.

"Jeez... you're really here..." Ray touched the side of Fraser's face and drew in his breath, hard, when Fraser's eyes slid shut and he leaned into the touch.

The blue-grey eyes opened again and Ray got another kiss, a long and hard one.

"You seem to need verification of my presence quite often these days," Fraser replied, a little breathlessly. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm actually here?"

Ray swallowed hard and pulled Fraser down against him again. Oh God... His memories mixed with his dreams for a moment, then it hit.

He'd been in bed when someone had knocked on the door. Getting out and opening it, he'd found Fraser standing there, looking scruffy, tired, holding the Stetson in his hands, with an apologetic look to his face.

Neither had said anything, but Ray had found himself engulfed in a warm embrace. God, they'd just hugged each other for the longest time until Ray had realized that Fraser was trembling under his hands.

Exhaustion... Who knew how long the foolish Mountie had been on his feet, how long it had taken to get to Chicago?

They'd said nothing, but there had been no mistaking the frantic kiss that Ray had no idea who'd initiated. Still, Fraser looked like he was about to fall over and Ray had to admit his own months, since they'd parted, had been anything but restful.

So they'd stripped down and climbed into bed, arms tight around each other, as if they both feared waking up without the other. He'd actually shared his bed, naked, with the Mountie of his dreams, without anything happening? Jeez.

Oooh, but they were making up for that now. Fraser's mouth seemed fused to his own and Ray was busy sucking on the tongue sneaking past his lips. Oh yeah, and pushing those offending boxers down over that mighty fine ass.

Yup, busy touching what he'd coveted for so damned long.

"That's it," Ray panted as he tightened his hold on Fraser. "I'm not letting you out of this bed for the next week or so."

"Ha-have to," Fraser argued between nips and bites to Ray's collarbone that nearly drove Ray crazy.

"Noooooo," Ray moaned as he arched up against Fraser. "I'll cuff you to it if I have to," he threatened.

"We have to pick Dief up from quarantine in two days," Fraser panted.

Ray froze for a moment, drawing in breath, trying to clear his head a little. Bring a little blood back up north of the neck. If Fraser had brought Dief, would that mean...?

"Fraser... how long are you staying here?" Ray hardly dared ask, but he had to.

"I... For... for as long as you'll have me." The answer was whispered against Ray's skin, hardly audible. Still, they echoed through Ray, loud and clear.

Ray swallowed hard. Nobody ever did such things for him, made such sacrifices... He shook his head. "We're going north of the border as often as possible," Ray muttered. "We'll retire there."

"Ray..." It sounded as if Fraser wasn't sure how to respond. There was annoyance there, love, unspoken but clear...

"Hey, I liked Canada... you guys are weird up there, but I guess freezing your balls off on a regular basis can do that..." Ray grinned like a lunatic, turning his head, burying his face in Fraser's soft hair.

Mmmm, Fraser's no-shower-available smell. God, he'd missed that since their quest.

For a moment Ray wondered if Fraser was crying, the strong body in his arms seemed to tremble. Then he realized that Fraser was laughing. When Fraser pulled back up, leaning over Ray, his eyes glittered and his mouth quirked into that sincere smile that Ray had missed as well. Heck, he'd missed the full Fraser Experience alright.

"Ray... you are unhinged," Fraser told him, trying to look and sound stern, failing miserably. Hey, it was kinda hard to be stern when other body parts were saying hello rather enthusiastically.

"Understood," Ray grinned back.

Fraser stayed where he was, just staring down at Ray with an expression that was so damned sappy. Aw well hell, it probably mirrored his own.

Ray slid his hands further down and grabbed Fraser's ass, probably a little harder than he'd intended. To hell with it, he was making up for lost time. "Well, pitter-patter, Ben," he grinned, enjoying the yelp that escaped Fraser and the responding thrust against him.

Yup, the whole Fraser Experience, all his to ride with a life time ticket. It had to be... Fraser wasn't a one time deal to him and if he knew Fraser well enough, he'd say the same went for the Mountie.

"Finally got your man," Ray mumbled, Fraser's lips warm against his in a not-quite-kiss.

Fraser hesitated, but Ray could feel the heat from his face and the soft smile curving those lips. "I got the only one I wanted."

Ray let out his breath, not even aware he'd been holding it back. Putting one hand on Fraser's cheek, he held him there for a moment. "That's great... greatness..." his voice cut out before he could continue.

"Indeed," Fraser breathed against his lips, and then sealed their mouths together. And he had the right idea, Ray thought dizzily. They'd said what needed to be said for now. 


End file.
